Visions of Love
by Luna535
Summary: Beths life has been horrible ever since her father remarried.But when she when she is told they are moving to Japan,she starts getting strange visions.When she moves,she's meets Kagome,and lears the truth of the Fedual Era!What's going on? Why her?
1. Chapter 1

(YOU)  
Name:Beth Age:17 Past:Your mother died when you were and your dad are like;BEST helped you through her death and vise he decided that you needed a mother around so he got remarried(when you turned 11).Your step-mother had an evil stole every friend you you stopped trying to make friends;let alone your dad got you a gift she took it for herself. Personality:Kind of emotionless but lets out some emotion now and (when around your dad) you act cheerful.

(YOUR STEP-SISTER)  
Name:Lizzy Age:17 Personality:Snotty,stuck-up,mean,cruel,evil,and rude

(YOUR STEP-MOTHER)  
Name:Sally Age:35 Personality:Snotty,stuck-up,mean,cruel,evil,and rude

(YOUR DAD)  
Name:Sam Age:35 Personality:Happy,cheerful,but quite


	2. Chapter 2

"Where do you think your going?"Lizzy asks had no time to argue with her so you grabbed your book-sack and started running to on bell hadn't rung yet.*Close call*you sat down in your seat and watched as the teacher came in."Class for the rest of this month we will be performing the play of..."*Please,please don't let it be...*"Romeo&Juliet"she finished.*Nooo*you screamed in your hated that watched as the teacher kept talking,not really hearing what she was the bell rest of the day went by in a you got home you went to your bedroom and shut and locked your grabbed your favorite book;Twilight;and began to read it for the hundredth about a hour of reading you got up, did you and your step-sisters chores, and took a it was dad came home at 6 o'clock sharp and you looked forward to that when he came home he walked in with a HUGE smile on his face."Welcome home dad!"you ran to him and gave him a big bear hug."Guess what pumpkin"he said happily."What daddy?"you asked just as happy."I got a better paying job and guess where."he said again."That's great dad!Where?"you asked cheerfully."Your favorite place in the world!"he told you."NO WAY!IT COULDN'T BE..."You screamed."It ,Japan"When he told you that you screamed so loud that you were sure the whole world could hear step-mom and step-sister came to see what all the screaming was dad gave his 'wife' a kiss before telling the they acted happy but you could see they were hating the smiled at this."When are we leaving?"you asked your dad."Next week"he told you still smiling."I have to pack,that's not much time"you said running packed everyone of your most favorite things(you had to hide them so your step-sister wouldn't find them).You had a beautiful necklace that your mother gave you before she had a silver chain and on the chain was a star was always wore it;hiding it under your shirt from your touched the star after you were finished you did it lit up and you saw a flashback of your mother giving you you couldn't see just what it was."Run away 't look back."your mother told was standing in front of a guy with black hair and red her hands in front of was some kind of blue light coming from her next thing you knew you were running away from her and the tears going down your you opened your eyes and let go of your was burning hot like looked at your two fingers that were now burning where they had touched the necklace but you didn't see a to get burned again you grabbed the caller of your shirt and pulled it up letting your necklace fall behind it.*What just happened?*you asked your self in your looked outside and it was you glanced at your was layed down in bed and fell into a dreamless sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**_*Finally Friday*you 've been helping Lizzy and Sally like doing all the 've been hoping that things would be different in Japan.*I still can't believe we get to go*you told your tried to get your dad to change his ,he wouldn' you haven't touched your necklace in fear of it burning were just now finishing Sally's room."Beth"Lizzy stepped in her room to see what was wrong."What?"you asked patiently."Where is my ring that Nick gave me?"she asked in her evil voice."It's on your finger"you told her as looked on her finger; just to find the went to your room and went to you woke up; you took a shower and put all the stuff in the you were done with that you made breakfast for you called them down to get couldn't stop thinking about everyone was done eating you quickly,but carefully washed the packed them up and put them in the ,Sally,and Lizzy were in the van already; waiting for wasn't that far to an was just a 10 minuet yawl rode in jumped out first and put the stuff on the moving you all got on the five minuets you pinched yourself to see if you were weren' fast enough for you; yawlmade it to course you were the last one to pick your you bought a as good as Lizzy so she wouldn't want you went with your you got home you started until you got in your room that necklace starts glowing blue.*Not again*you thought."Beth"your dad ran out of your you did your necklace stopped glowing.*What's going on?*you thought."Ya dad?"you asked calmly."Could you go to the store and get us some milk and eggs?"he asked you."Sure"you told gave you $ got the eggs and milk and went putting the food up,you went to your necklace started glowing once it wasn't the only thing glowing this pink was glowing inside your backpack of favorite stuff.~I'll tell you what's in your backpack as soon as someone asks me to put it in the when I think I should~You go open your backpack and find a pink stayed up all night,trying to figure out what it you couldn' had school in the you dressed in your new uniform and took your miniature backpack of favorite stuff.~It's like those backpack those of you who don't know~And then you went to were in 9Th grade and your homeroom teacher was .The only name you could remember was the one that belonged to the girl who kept staring at .Finally,it was the end of the unlocked your bike from the bike rack and got were about to start riding home when you heard someone."Hey Beth!Could you wait up?"you heard a female voice you couldn't turned around and saw Kagome riding towards 's when you saw a pink glow around her was the same glow from that stone in your miniature backpack.*Can she see the glowing like me?*You ask yourself."Um...Hey Kagome!Do you...uh...see a glow around your neck?"You had to know if you were crazy so you decided to froze and starred at not as if you were crazy,as if you just figured out her deepest secret."You c-can see the jewel shards?"is all she pulled out the stone and showed her."You mean this?Ya I can see I guess you can to"you said."What are they for?And how come only you and me can see them?"you asked hesitateda moment then told you all about the Feudal asked her if you could go to the F.E with her."Ya"she told her you had to get ready and tell your dad that you were staying the night(s) at introduced him and Kagome and let Kagome give him her a phone you went upstairs to grabbed a blue backpack and packed the following:3 shirts,2 shorts,3 pants,4 bras,6 undies,tooth and hair brush,tooth paste,a towel,shampoo,conditioner,flashlight(takes 2 AA batteries),6 pairs of extra batteries,and a sleeping your miniature back two went to the well in the shrine."You ready?"Kagomeasked."Ya"Then you two jumped saw blue and purple you were both on the bottom of the climbed out first and helped you out.A guy in a red kimono was standing 5 steps behind man and Kagome started arguing over why you were 's when your necklace started glowing again and made them stop.._**


	4. Chapter 4

Kagome and a man with silver hair and a red kimono were fighting over why you were your necklace started glowing blue stopped and looked at your time you grabbed your necklace and saw another were by a beautiful river,surrounded by trees.A man was with had long,silver a white kimono with armor on was a white,fluffy boa over his purple stripes were on his cheeks and two on his there was a crescent moon on his sat down and motioned for you to sit by sat next to him and asked,"So,Sesshomaru what was it you wanted to talk to me about?"The man or Sesshomaru,as you just called him,said,"Beth,I..."You could feel the burn on your figures but you tried to hold the flashback slowly slipped realised your necklace,letting fall back on your shirt,and fell to your knees.*Who was that man?Maybe Kagome knows.*You looked at Kagome and back down at the ground.*I shouldn't let her know about 'll think I'm wasn't a flash back.I've never met that man it have been the future?No,that's my mom died and she was in it last 's going on?*You got up and ran into the forest unaware of Kagome calling you ran for two hours until you you wanted was to be alone for you were were about to walk back the way you came but some big cat looking thing was standing in front of knew martial arts but doubted that it would be useful on this huge you weren't 've never been scared in your life."Ah, yummy!"it just stood there staring at it as if it said something stupid."What's wrong?You so scared that your speechless?"it asked you."No,not not scary."you said calmly."What's your name girl?"it asked."?"you replied."Hagie.I'll be eating you should run.I like it better when they run."he said just stood there staring at him."."he crouched down and was about to jumped an was an inch from your face when an arrow hit him in the heart pinning him to a look in the direction of where the arrow came from and saw a woman approaching was wearing a white kimono top and red baggy was socks on her feet but no hair was black and went to her waist was in a ponytail with the bangs circling her had brown of course a bow and sack full of arrows on her was now a few feet in front of you."Thanks,miss"you said politely."Weren't you scared?"she asked calmly."No"you told her."I'm Beth"you told her."I'm Kikiyo"she looked like Kagome."Would you like to travel with me?"she asked."Sure"you two days of travelling yawl made camp near a asked Kikiyo to teach you to use a bow and took one week for you two master Kikiyo was surprised that you could use the powers of a priestess better than she two became best friends within the month you were were told about her past and how she was alive was upset because she thought you wouldn't like her for being the her surprise you thought it was you went to the river to get water for you and you got back the camp was on fire and Kikiyo was standing right in front of something was eyes were black not brown like they were supposed to wasn't the real was an impostor."Where's the real Kikiyo?"you asked the impostor holding a notched arrow pointing at their heart."Clever girl."came a mans voice."I won't repeat myself"you told them."I'm is with me right now because I needed her help."he said then started knew you wouldn't get anymore info so you shot the set out to look for Inuyasha so you could tell him about Kikiyo and took a day to find him and when you told him you saw Kagome get sad when he wanted to promised your self that you would make it up to her after yawl found Kikiyo.


	5. Chapter 5

You left Inuyasha's group and went off to search on your ,I've been searching for three days could this Naraku person be?"Come on Master Jaken,try and tag me"you heard a little girls out of the blue came a girl eight years was wearing an orange and red checkered black hair and brown behind her was an ugly looking toad saw it was chasing the notched an arrow and shot it next to his fell on his but and the girl looked at she ran to the toad."Are you OK,Master Jaken?"she asked."I was almost shot"He looked at you and you looked at the girl."Wasn't this demon chasing you?" "Yes,we were playing tag" " greatest apologies.I thought he was after you." "Who are you?"the toad asked rudely."I'm you are?" "I'm Rin and this is Master Jaken" "Nice to meet you"you said."Oh no"Jaken cried."What's wrong?" "Rin we lost lord Sesshomaru" Sesshomaru?That's what I called the man in my started crying."What's wrong?" "We don't know where lord Sesshomaru is"she wined."Well,I can help you find him."And for another two days you all looked and set up camp in a were looking at the sky when Jaken said"Lord Sesshomaru!I'm so sorry my wanted to play tag and we got human helped us."You turned around and saw the same man from your ...


	6. Chapter 6

**He turned his head slightly and stared at just stood there lost in his Rin woke up."LORD SESSHOMARU!"she yelled little girl ran to her she looked at you and little girl had rubbed off on you so you smiled back."Lord Sesshomaru,this is Beth!She helped us when we got lost!Can she travel with us?"Now you looked at the little girl in had to help Kikiyo,you didn't have time to was quite then said,"You may do as you wish."You were about to tell Rin that you couldn't go with them but then it hit you.I can't leave this little girl alone with two male 's just not what about Kikiyo?I suppose Inuyasha could find smiled at the girl and said"OK"Rin screamed in you traveled with them for a few three days you arrived at a HUGE 've never seen a castle,and now you were seeing the biggest one he really is a now I have to obey .You all walked through the was saw every kind of flower was a pound with a brown bench set by you saw a cherry blossom looked at the castle and it was white and door was maple went through the doors after everyone else and inside the walls were dark blue with a hint of green in ceiling was there were golden chandeliers.A cold voice pulled you out of your observations."Rin,go tell the cook that we have arrived and to start lunch." "Yes,mi'Lord"and she was off."Jaken,check with the messenger to see if anything new came while I was away." "Yes,mi'Lord"and he went upstairs."You,follow me to your room"You followed without a went up the long stair case to arrive at a walls were wood this time and there were tons of rooms in this one hall room stuck out more than all the rest was a pink door with a white doll carved on be Rin's stopped at a door and you assumed it was your room."You will be a slave will do as you are told." "W-"But he was gone before you could finish.**


	7. Chapter 7

**You've been working for the past few weeks for Lord wasn't very job was to baby-sit one wanted to spend time with her because she always got someone fired,they were never seen had to think of a way to visit your Rin never left you ,you...  
**


End file.
